Usuario discusión:Conde Dooku
¡Bienvenido/a! ''' a mi página de discusión, déjame los mensajes que quieras si tienes dudas, pero siempre firmados y con un título que se relacione con el tema a tratar.' Solicitud de maestro Hola, Conde Dooku, ya vi tus contribuciones en la Wiki y creo que le faltan un poquito, el primer paso para mejorar la forma en que editas es que te estudiras los temas que te listo a continuación. Después con las dudas de te surjan con gusto te puedo ayudar en todo lo demás que debes saber y hacer. Saludos, y que la Fuerza te acompañe- -03:30 7 oct 2012 (UTC) *Ver temas arriba Hola Conde Dooku, pues muy bien trabajemos juntos. Si te estudiaste los temas que tienes arriba en la sección en gris, entonces es tiempo de mejorar las contribuciones que has hecho no? *En el planeta Koru Neimoidia, quiero que revises como están hechos los artículos de planetas, edita uno y revisalo, mejora la forma en que va la imagen, como se escribe una introducción del artículo y respecto a las apariciones y fuentes, como se les hacen los enlaces internos, también te falta poner categorías y ten encuenta que no puedes poner enlaces internos al mismo artículo. *Lo mismo en el artículo de Pak Pak. *Con respecto a la imagen Archivo:ImagesCAFEMO70.jpg tienes que poner todo el contenido de la plantilla información como se explica en el tema Guía de uso de imagenes, y por cierto, el autor de la imagen no eres tú, tu la subiste pero no la hiciste. **Esta imagen realmente es la del planeta Koru Neimoidia, creo que no y está prohibido inventar tanto historias como imágnes, así que si no es quítala, por favor. Por último tú comentario ''Como ya te puse en tu pagina de discusión, me gustaría que tu fueses mi maestro ya que eres uno de los mejores para seguir aprendiendo. Saludos--Conde Dooku (discusión) 15:06 7 oct 2012 (UTC) ponmelo en mi página de discusión, si sólo lo pones aquí nunca me entero, jeje. Saludos y seguro tendrás dudas, así que estamos en contacto.--Alharo (discusión) 01:22 8 oct 2012 (UTC) ---- *Hola Conde Dooku, claro que seguimos, ya te agregué en mis contactos de messenger y skype (que ahora ya son lo mismo), sólo falta que tu me aceptes y conversamos para ver que hacer. Saludos--Alharo (discusión) 20:51 16 ene 2013 (UTC) *Hola Conde Dooku, yo estoy conectado casi siempre de 5pm a 11:30pm hora de España de lunes a viernes, pero si quieres me conecto en sábados también, tu me dices cuando. Saludos y gusto volver a saludarte ahora en 2013.--Alharo (discusión) 04:22 26 feb 2013 (UTC) ---- *Te perparo bien las misiones y te las pongo aquí mismo. Voy a estar pendiente en Skype/Messenger por cualquier cosa.--Alharo (discusión) 00:50 26 mar 2013 (UTC) *Hola Conde Dooku, ya no sabía de ti, que bueno que estás por aquí, estaremos en contacto, de momento ya sabes, termina lo que te he pedido y no estaría mal que trabajaras en los artículo del hiperimpulsor, Adi Gallia y Stass Allie--Alharo (discusión) 04:20 29 jun 2013 (UTC) Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Por favor añade la tabla de información a las imágenes que ya subiste o serán borradas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:06 19 oct 2012 (UTC) :Sí, pero la información debe ser la correcta. La Wookieepedia no es fuente de nada, y sin licencia cualquier imagen se borra inmediatamente. La licencia va dentro de la tabla y tiene que ajustarse a la imagen, no siempre es licencia fairuse genérica. Aquí puedes ver cómo la información incorrecta que pusiste fue corregida por Alharo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:57 20 oct 2012 (UTC) RE: Gracias Hola, no importa es mi trabajo y de otros usuarios, pero si quieres aprender más te recomiendo que solicités un maestro wiki, yo no tengo uno aún pero mucho lo aprendí yo solo pero es más recomendable que solicités un maestro, por cierto a la hora de crear páginas nuevas no olvidés poner las categorías correctas traducidas y la plantilla Interlang. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 20:47 22 oct 2012 (UTC) Choza de Yoda Lo que pasa es que la plantilla que usaste fue la de Personaje Jedi, y la choza de Yoda no es un personaje Jedi. La plantilla adecuada es la de estructura, que es la que aparece en la página original. Esa plantilla aparece en los botones del cuadro de edición cuando vas a editar una página, es la que tiene la imagen del Palacio de Jabba al lado de la plantilla de lugar y la de la ciudad. Sólo hazle click y aparecerá en el texto editado.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:24 17 ene 2013 (UTC ) Agradecimiento Hola Conde Dooku, quiero agradecerte por tu útil consejo, muchas gracias. Emperador Galactico (discusión) 22:41 13 abr 2013 (UTC)Emperador Galactico buen dia: lo lamento mucho, lamento haber editado el articulo y eliminar la plntilla sin pnsarlo y de verdad te pido que me perdones. gh6y (discucion) 21:08 2 ago 2013 (UTC) saludos saludos donde dooku; yo he visto barias de tus ediciones y me paresen muy buenas, solo quisiera preguntarte como poner plantillas mientras editas de por ejemplo sacar a la luz lo que llase en las tinieblas o este articulo nesecita ayuda. gh6y (discucion) 23:55 6 ago 2013 (UTC) ---- buen dia conde dooku, yo se que tu eres muy bueno editando articulos que estan en el peor estado y por eso es que te pido ayuda para editar un articulo que esta delirando se llama TALLAMITA y fue echo por un usuario nuevo. creo que tu eres el mejor para ayudar en ese articulo. gh6y (discucion) 21:24 11 ago 2013 (UTC) agradecimiento #gracias por tu respuesta la estuve esperando y las plantillas si son muy utiles #no puedo arreglar ese articulo ya que no tengo nada de informacion acerca de el intentare hacer lo mas que pueda. gh6y (discucion) 21:00 26 ago 2013 (UTC) una duda mas Ya mejore el articulo lo mas que pude pero por alguna razon cuando puse un enlace exterono acia wikipedia en la palabra guerrero solo aparece un aniso de que wikipedia no tiene un articulo con ese nombre pero al entrar por google si sale el articulo. gh6y (discucion) 21:41 26 ago 2013 (UTC) ---- Saludos, Conde Dooku, soy JediCaojo, estoy muy agradecido por las recomendaciones que me diste y las voy a tener en cuenta. Vi tus medallas, son increíbles tus logros y tu desempeño en este wiki, obviamente tengo mucho que aprender de vos. Y estaba pensando, si vos podrías ser mi maestro, me gustaría mucho. Estaba pensando seguir por mi cuenta, pero cuando vi lo quee hiciste, me di cuenta que necesitaba alguien que me enseñe a usar bien esta wiki. Espero tu respuesta.JediCaojo (discusión) 23:25 29 ago 2013 (UTC) ---- Saludos nuevamente, soy JediCaojo, y te estoy muy agradecido que aceptaras ser mi maestro, y le agradezco a tu maestro por perfeccionar el archivo Hylon. ''Voy a revisar los archivos que haya puesto aquí tal como lo dijiste, y voy a consulatarle a tu maestro. Una cosa más-y espero no ofenderte a vos o a Ahlharo-, Él no sigue la regla de dos ¿No? jeje. Bueno, eso es todo Conde Dooku, o debo llamarte MAESTRO.JediCaojo (discusión) 03:22 31 ago 2013 (UTC) Saludos saludos conde duku ya comense a editar el articulo, pero te tengo otra duda:en mi perfil no logro que las etiquetas queden como las deseo la segunda deberia estar debajo de la primera y la tersera no queda bien la imagen. ¿tu como las pusiste? ---- Ya e terminado creo creo que no me quedo muy bien en especifico la seccion del contenido y las apariciones pero creo que quedo mejor que antes y aun tengo la duda de las plantillas. ---- saludos conde dooku queria comentarte que con base a lo que me enseñaste ya e mejorado el articulo kiffu y quisiera que lo vieras y me digeras que opinas de el. Saludos Maestro, hice lo que me dijo, y he progresado bastante, dígame ¿Que debo hacer ahora?JediCaojo (discusión) 03:08 10 sep 2013 (UTC) ---- Gracias, Maestro por responderme, pero no sé de que habla, yo nunca edite el artículo Kiffu.JediCaojo (discusión) 18:22 10 sep 2013 (UTC) saludos bueno conde dooku lo estoy intentando pero creo que aun me falta aprender bastante y como aun no tengo ningun maestro oficial si no que aprendo viendo otras ediciones y haciendo una que otra pregunta puede que me demore un tiempo mas aprendiendo lo suficiente para dejar un articulo perfecto. Saludos Si, maestro, no sé muy bien ajustar las imagenes a las plantillas. Ví un poco la guía, pero me dió pereza, eramuch, jeje. Enséñeme usted mismo como hacerlo.GraciasJediCaojo (discusión) 00:05 13 sep 2013 (UTC) ---- Gracias por mejorar lo que hice maestro, no me dí sabía bien como adecuar las frases salidas del traductor. Pero con el respeto que merece, no quiero quedarme a solamente seguir archivos ya echos, quiero hacer nuevos archivos yo mismo, dejar mi huella, por más pequeña que sea. Y si me equivoco con la ortografía, bueno soy un aprendiz, su aprendiz, y su deber es enseñarme. Y no creo que tenga tanto problema en mejorarlos usted, hizo mas de mil ediciones, e imagino que debe haber creado varios usted también. Tal vez de be haber pensado lo mismo cuando fué aprendiz de Alharo.Piénselo, y no lo tome de una mala manera, por favor.(discusión) 00:05 13 sep 2013 (UTC) saludos gracias conde dooku, yo ya tengo mi mensage en el sistema de rangos pero no con una duda si no mas bien preguntando si alguien libre busca un nuevo aprendiz. Y a quien me sugieres que le aga mis dudas??? ---- Maestro, yo no escribí esos artículos, no exactamente. Saqué los archivos de Wookiepedia, y los puse en el traductor.JediCaojo (discusión) 19:19 16 sep 2013 (UTC) Saludos Hola Conde Dooku, lamento disentir, pero la categoría Lugares de Tatooine es para lugares, y no creo eso que admita discusión, en todo caso se debería utilizar esta otra Categoría:Tatooinianos, esta es para personas nacieron o residieron gran parte de su vida en Tatooine, sin embargo, en mi opinión, Kam Nale no debería pertenecer tampoco a esta categoría, como tampoco pertenecen Sebulba o Ratts Tyerell, y eso que este último murió allí. Black-Wyvern (discusión) 16:05 17 sep 2013 (UTC) Saludos gracias por tu sugerencia yo si veo que es muy buen maesro pero que tiene muchos aprendises y como es administrdor tiene mucho trabajo. En cambio me preguntaba si tu quisieras ser mi maestro, yo creo que tienes la experiencia y conocimientos nesesarios, porfavor respondeme. hola de nuevo como no e recibido respuesta tuya te lo vuelvo a preguntar, quisieras ser mi maestro?? ---- gracias por responder a mi pregunta, pero me preguntaba si ubiera alguna forma aparte de skype ---- hola conde dooku, perdon por no responderte antes. Ahora es que mi punto es que no quisiera comunicarnos por skype principalmente por pena pues yo creo que soy muy joven y me da pena hacer una videollamada. ---- Hola conde dooku enserio te agradesco por tu insistencia pero es que tan solo tengo 13 años y me da pena. ---- Hola de nuevo, la verdad no me gusta esto de tener pena pero me gustaria comunicarnos por un chat como eel de facebook porque es mejor en mi opinion pero como tu quieras. ---- A pues la verdad no sabia lo que era skype pero en seguida lo creare y si ahora si me convenciste enserio te agradezco la insistencia. ---- Hola Conde Dooku tengo un problema para el skype porque en mi celular descargo bien pero no se como agregar contactos desde hay y desde el computador no entiendo si debe descargarlo o no. Agradecimiento y duda Hola Conde Dooku, muchas gracias por ayudarme en el proyecto de wikificar Espada Sith. Aunque no puedo hacer otra cosa que agradecértelo, me preguntaba porque has quitado la única fotografía del artículo de la infobox (soy nuevo en la wiki y me gustaría aprender, lo digo sin ningún rencor :) . The Vault Boy 52 (discusión) 20:53 24 oct 2013 (UTC) Bo shuda pues bien maestro creo que en el articulo Hurikane ya hice todo lo que mi vaga experiencia me permite asi que por favor míralo y juzga lo. Bo shuda clqaro ya tengo el skype en el ordenador y estoy ansioso por saber en que debo mejorar. Caballero Buenas tardes Conde, Quisiera preguntarte algo sobre tu ascenso ¿cuando te ascendieron? Y ¿Que necesitaste lograr para eso? Es justo eso Yo se lo he dicho a mi maestro un porron de veces y nada. Soy el 5º de la lista, tengo más de 2000 ediciones, he estado parado desde el verano a causa de una fractura y aun así no me han superado, no entiendo el porque sigo siendo aprendiz, pero cuando suba podemos llevar a nuestros aprendices a la par. ¿Que Wikiproyecto llevas tu?; yo creé el del Templo Jedi... podrías ayudarme a terminarlo. Bo shuda Hola maestro tengouna duda acerca del articulo que debo traducir: es que tiene la etiqueta de que alguien mas esta trabajando en él y no se si quitar la etiqueta o pedirle permiso para editarlo Yo puse esa información de la muerte de Mission Vao porque muestra una parte resumida de un final alternativo de Knights of the Old Republic.Si lo vez después de donde dice el lugar donde muere entre paréntesis dice NO-CANÓNICO. Re: Galería de Portada Hola Conde Dooku, feliz año 2014. Esa galería la propuse yo hace tiempo y lleva mucho años sin que haya notado que sirva para que la gente aporte más en las votaciones de artículos destacados y en otras cosas. Pero la razón por la que lo quité, es porque tiene problemas de diseño, Wikia ha implantado el nuevo diseño fluido que hace que los elementos de las portadas y de las páginas se adapten al ancho de la ventana del navegador y ese slider es muy antiguo y no responde bien al nuevo diseño, ya que al ampliar la ventana se descuadraba la galería superior con la inferior, causando una mala imagen, además de que tampoco se ha visto nunca bien en monobook. Teniendo en cuenta que es la portada y que es la "cara" de la comunidad me vi en la obligación de retirarlo. Siento mucho que te haya molestado que lo retirara así, pero de verdad que nunca pensé que el slider importaba mucho a la comunidad ya que nunca vi ningún comentario sobre esa galería excepto los pocos comentarios que se dijeron en ese foro hace ya unos años, de los cuales ninguno de esos usuarios está ya, lamentablemente, por eso de verdad que nunca me llegué a imaginar que iba a molestar el retirarlo, si ha sido así vuelvo a repetir que de verdad que lo siento, no era mi intención molestar ni pensaba que era un elemento útil de la portada. Intentaré volver a ponerlo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:07 6 ene 2014 (UTC) Entrenamiento Hola de nuevo Conde Dooku. Quisiera por favor que me adjuntaras el enlace de la explicación Guía de imagenes para subir correctamente las fotos, ya que en tus mensaje no enlaza con esos temas o no se puede, por favor y gracias. Quizás alomejor te parezcan mi primer mensaje como si me he defendido o quisiera negar mis errores. Mi intención real es darte las gracias por las sugerencias ya que como soy nuevo no he tenido tiempo de mirar todas les explicaciones (sobre todo como subir imagenes), pero tranquilo que estoy haciéndome con todo eso y leyendo. Te agradezco tus mensajes y sugerencias, lo tengo en cuenta para futuras ediciones. Decirte también que ya que te has ofrecido como mestro, aceptar tu propuesta: 'Maestro Sith instruyeme en el camino del lado Oscuro XD. Un saludo y gracias de nuevo. ---- Hola de nuevo Conde Dooku. Soy Espilos, te dejo mi nombre Skype para que me agreges: Omar García. En cuanto me agregues, te sigo y hablamos. Un saludo.Espilos (discusión) 22:07 8 ene 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola Conde Dooku. No te preoucpes, yo te agrego a Skype. De todas maneras dudas no tengo, pero por lo menos hablamos si hay que aclarar algo o lo que sea sobre otro tema. Un saludo.Espilos (discusión) 21:12 9 ene 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola de nuevo Conde Dooku. Mi perfil en Skype es: Omar García, de España y tengo una foto de Boba Fett con Lobezno (gris y negro luchando). Yo tampoco con ese nombre te encuentro, hay varios. Un saludo.Espilos (discusión) 21:33 9 ene 2014 (UTC) ---- Y esta está, no te preocupes. Tampoco el mío tenía pérdica (tengo una foto de Boba Fett contra Lobezno luchando) cuando me veas agregame. Un saludo.Espilos (discusión) 16:32 10 ene 2014 (UTC) RE: Entrenamiento Muchas gracias, para mí será un honor tener un maestro tan renombrado como lo es usted, y sí, yo pretendo seguir participando activamente en esta wiki. Estoy a sus órdenes, maestro. JDfisto (discusión) 21:19 15 ene 2014 (UTC) Bo Shuda Hola maestro hace mucho que no entro a la wiki tu sabes las vacaciones y eso. Y pues queria decirte que voy a retomar mi usuario y de mas. Lo ultimo que hice fue el articulo de las píldoras letales y pues miralo y me dices como esta. Se que le faltan varias cosas qu no supe como hacer. Bo shuda Maestro si quiero seguir procesando con mi entrenamiento de la wiki y si te parese mañana me conecto a lo que seria las 20:00 para ti y trabajamos. Imagenes Saludos Conde Dooku, ya he arreglado lo que me habías dicho. El motivo de que lo haya echo es que antes no podía cargar imágenes como ahora, como hay wikis que te permiten subir imágenes así sin mas, pensaba que ya no hacia falta poner los detalles. Ya lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez. --MasterGame (discusión) 22:18 23 ene 2014 (UTC) El Comando avanzado de reconocimiento 1,se llama Comandante Havoc,el comando avanzado de reconocimiento 2,se llama blitz,busca en internet:comander blitz,y comander havoc.y porque eliminaste las imagenes que puse?,por ejemplo R9-D9,busca todo eso en wookiepedia y veras que tengo razon.espero tu respuesta. 'Commando sev 1207 (discusión) 22:33 26 ene 2014 (UTC)Commando sev 1207''' No se como mover las imagenes en modo fuente,y ya que tengo varias cosas sin entender nesecito un maestro,me ayudas? Commando sev 1207 (discusión) 21:04 27 ene 2014 (UTC)Commando sev 1207 lo siento no puedo comunicarme por skype Commando sev 1207 (discusión)~Commando sev 1207 Lo siento,no puedo comunicarme `por skype,podemos comunicarnos habkando por discusion? Commando sev 1207 (discusión) 00:10 29 ene 2014 (UTC)Commando sev 1207 Quork Buenos días, me pregunto si el artículo Quork nominado a AD ya está listo para ser sometido a votación. Gracias por su atención. --Macesito 20 px 16:13 7 feb 2014 (UTC) Skandit Creo que skandit tiene la extensión necesaria para ser AD, ya que lo es en la Wookieepedia. Tiene casi los mismos párrafos que quork (en historia quork cuenta con dos apariciones) y contiene el apartado Entre bastidores. --Macesito 20 px 13:30 12 feb 2014 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Conde Dooku, recibi tu mensaje acerca de las imagenes y hize cambios. Se que soy nuevo y tengo que aprender barias cosillas, pero para ver si estoy bien podrias pasar a checar lo que hize? pdta: por cierto no entiendo lo de la firma. Joakmaster (discusión) 23:15 21 feb 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola otra vez,creo que no e entendido lo de las imagenes, es que no comprendo bien la pagina donde se explica eso, osea mis preguntas son: 1.-que hacer para que no la borren puesto que le agrege el 2.- qu me hace falta ? 3.- a fuerzas la imagen debe ser de wookipedia? 4.-si subo la imagen a la wookipedia modificando el articulo en ingles y luego la utilizo en star wars wiki ya no la borraran ? espero que respondas mis dudas, un saludo.Joakmaster (discusión) 23:44 21 feb 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola Conde Dooku ya entendi lo de las imagenes pero solamente quiero saber que cual de todas las lisenciasle pongo ?Joakmaster (discusión) 02:07 25 feb 2014 (UTC) Hola una vez mas, ya e terminado de editar el articulo del arc-170, me gustaria que lo vieras para ver si lo e editado bien en cuanto a las imagenes, y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Hola una vez mas, ya e terminado de editar el articulo del arc-170, me gustaria que lo vieras para ver si lo e editado bien en cuanto a las imagenes, y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Joakmaster (discusión) 00:12 26 feb 2014 (UTC)